


Iktsuarpok

by themoonandmargot



Category: Smosh
Genre: Gen, Grand Theft Smosh AU, Mentions of Death, criminals au, cursing, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonandmargot/pseuds/themoonandmargot
Summary: She took the car in the morning, before anyone could stop her. Now bloodied and only slightly shaken, Mari returns home to an intense conversation with Joven.





	Iktsuarpok

**Author's Note:**

> _Iktsuarpok: an Inuit word describing the frustration of waiting for someone to show up._

“You look like shit.”

Mari doesn’t have to look up at the murky mirror in front of her to know Joven’s right. Her washcloth wrings red in the sink basin, and she watches the bloodied water slide down the drain and escape her forever. If the pain is any indication, there’s sure to be a bruise forming across her right cheekbone. Whatever. She’s always liked how bruises look.

But from the doorway where her partner studies her, Mari senses Joven is less than pleased. Not worried—Joven doesn’t worry about people, no matter what the other members of the crew might say. Rather, he’s disappointed. Mari knows he is.

She waits for Joven’s inevitable, unnecessary verdict. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed, y’know,” he says. “That was dumb of you to go ahead without us.”

“Yeah, I’m the dumb one,” she mutters.

“What was that?”

Mari hears the warning in his voice, so she shuts the faucet off to turn to Joven. He could practically be her parent, with his crossed arms and furrowed brow.  _ What an asshole. _ “I said, ‘Yeah, I’m the dumb one’. Because the dumb one actually goes ahead and tries to get the job done while everyone huddles around the campfire and wastes time drawing up their own pretty plans.”

“We need to strategize, Mari. We can’t go into every mission guns ablazing, especially not this one.”

Mari rolls her eyes before turning back to the mirror. “Like sitting on our asses was any better.”

Joven pauses to frown at the mirror again, and Mari convinces herself there isn’t anything more annoying than a Jovenshire who thinks he’s right. “We weren’t sitting on our asses,” he retorts.

“Well, can you get off mine?”

“You’re so–!” Joven cuts himself off with a shake of his hands, as if to strangle the air. “I wouldn’t be on your ass if you acted smart for once and tried not to jeopardize the entire group!”

“I’m not jeopardizing anything! Are you an actual idiot?”

“What are you–”

“The trunk! Did you even check the trunk?” Mari throws her rag down onto the cracked vinyl floor, splattering pinkish-grey water onto their shins. “All the stuff is there! I killed him, right then and there, left the body to rot, and now we’ve got all the damn Gold in the world. Don’t tell me I ruined your stupid plan when mine actually worked, you douchebag,” she spits, storming past Joven to the empty living room.

She listens to the lights of the bathroom flickering off, then the deliberate footsteps of Joven approaching her. Though her body aches, she only finds it natural to ball up on the couch and chew on her nails. It’s an anxious tic, witnessed almost exclusively by Joven.

He plops onto the opposite side of the couch and sighs. “I wasn’t calling you dumb. I was calling what you did dumb.”

“Except it wasn’t.”

“No, it still was.”

Mari flings her hand away from her mouth in irritation and asks, “If you think everything I do is wrong, then what’s the point of having me on the team? If I’m such a burden, why don’t you just shoot a bullet down my throat while I’m sleeping? You’d have a greater portion of the money. You’d be a king. So what’s stopping you?”

Joven pauses, then replies. “I know you’d be a bitch to get rid of.” Mari snorts at that, and the sight almost makes Joven grin, but he continues. “Plus, I mean, you  _ are _ smart. And strong, and good at dealing with the enemy. You’re a part of the team, no doubt about it.” Then, with sincerity in his eyes, he looks Mari’s way. “And you’re family. I wouldn’t give you so much shit if you weren’t.”

Mari doesn’t need much to understand how Joven ticks, not after all these years. And in the silence, Mari hears the truth in Joven’s words. They might hate each other from time to time, or they might scream at each other in the dark corners of their ratty apartment, but at the end of the day, there isn’t a universe in which they aren’t family. In a way, they’re all like that, the entire Smosh family—all mean and cold from the way the world has treated them, but all in such desperate need for dependable relationships, for friendship. Joven can be that for her.

A few more quiet moments pass until Joven heaves himself onto to his feet. Glancing at her, he heads towards his room. “Do you need some gauze? I mean, if you’re still bleeding.”

Mari snickers. “I never was. You really think all that blood was mine?”

A smile spreads on Joven’s face before slipping into a chuckle. “That’s my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! This was my first fic in the GTS universe, so writing it was really interesting and new to me! I'd love to read your thoughts in the comments, or you can check out my Smosh blog on Tumblr, @shaymiens. Thanks for reading!


End file.
